1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer for carrying and unloading large hay bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a large bale trailer which provides for the transportation of bales of hay. Unlike other apparatuses which merely transport bales, of which U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,205 issued Nov. 6, 1990, to Bernard Bissotto, et al., is an example, the instant invention includes a rotatable table on which the bale of hay is transported. This feature allows for the easy removal of hay from the bale. Other inventions, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,147 issued Oct. 22, 1974, to Yngve Fredricson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,243 issued Oct. 27, 1992, to Ernest R. Sigle, et al., allow for the transportation and dispensing of other objects.
Although French Patent No. 2,599,933, issued on Dec. 18, 1987, teaches a vehicle for transporting a bale of hay and a rotatable table for rotating the bale, there are many differences between this patent and the instant invention. Most particularly, the rotatable table of the instant invention is supported at five points, by a thrust bearing and four outer support bearings, and in the apparatus depicted in the French patent, support is provided by only one center component. The weight distribution provided by the outer support points of the instant invention reduces the likelihood of the apparatus' tilting due to the great weight of the bale.
The balance and stability provided by the five support points allows for other advantages of the instant invention over the prior art. The nature of the support in the French patent requires that the frame be relatively close to the ground because the use of only one support necessitates a low center of gravity. Additionally, the presence of only one support member requires that the wheels be placed outside of the area defined by the periphery of the rotatable table for increased support. In contrast, the instant invention with its five load bearing members does not require a low center of gravity or that the wheels be spaced relatively far apart. Thus, the instant invention has a higher frame with a good deal of ground clearance and wheels under the rotatable table so the axles and spindles are protected from falling hay and are not subject to becoming entangled with it.
Finally, the steering mechanism of the instant invention utilizes a pair of six inch discs which are pivotally attached to one another at a pivot point by a bolt. The discs distribute the load and less load is carried by the pivot of the instant invention. The pivot of the French patent is the front wheel, which is also load bearing. Because the pivot of the instant invention bears a relatively smaller load, the apparatus of the instant invention is easier to steer and puts less wear on its pivot.